lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Time Riders: Missions 5-9
LEGO Time Riders: Missions 5-9 is a LEGO game based on the popular Time Riders book series by Alex Scarrow, released for PC, Mac, Playstation 3, PSP, PS Vita, Playstation 4, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Xbox One and IOS. The game is based on the last five Time Riders books 'Gates Of Rome', 'City Of Shadows', 'The Pirate Kings', 'The Mayan Prophecy' and 'The Infinity Cage' The Hub There are four hubs in the game; the archway in 2001 New York, their new base in Victorian London, Waldstein's residence in 2070 New York and the Biblical Era. The Archway The archway is the same as in the previous game. Once again, you can buy characters, buy vehicles and access levels from the computer and there are different side quests on the days before and during the Twin Towers attack. New York is also still explorable. Victorian London base At the Victorian London base, you can drive around the Victorian London streets outside or stay indoors and use the computer to access levels and buy characters/vehicles. Waldstein's Residence Waldstein's Residence features different side quests to the other hub worlds, both in and outside the building. 2070 New York can be explored, however all vehicles are boats and planes due to the rising sea levels. Cars cannot be driven in this hub. You can also use the growth tubes to create custom characters and give them false memories. Gates Of Rome Archway Origins Joseph Oliveira visits the archway before Liam, Maddy and Sal started correcting time waves. Frasier Giggs is waiting. Playable: Joseph Oliveira, Frasier Giggs Find the equipment needed to set up the archway. A Message Through Time Maddy Carter finds Foster in Central Park. She tells him about Pandora and Beck's encrypted message, however Foster doesn't know anything about either of these two things. He suggests she places a lonely hearts advertisement in the paper with the words 'A Soul Lost In Time' in order to communicate to Waldstein without tachyon particles being detected and find out what's going on. Playable: Maddy Carter, Foster Find the Brooklyn Daily Eagle offices. In the book, Maddy returns to the archway and doesn't look for the Brooklyn Daily Eagle offices. Becks' Lonely Heart Maddy returns to the archway, where the rest of the team are uploading Becks' AI onto a computer simulation. Becks expresses her feelings towards Liam. They grow another female body for Becks' AI to be uploaded into. Meanwhile, in 2070 Rashim and his lab unit Spongebubba enter a secret facility inside Cheyenne Mountain. When Spongebubba asks why the world is dying, Rashim explains about how global warming had caused extreme flooding and melting ice caps. Rashim and Spongebubba are a part of a secret time travel project known as 'Project Exodus'. Their aim is to change time so the world doesn't get into the mess it is currently in by sending people back to Ancient Rome to set up a new civilization. Rashim's job in this is to make sure everybody is transportef safely to 54AD. The Project Exodus leader, Doctor Yatsushita, tells Rashim that they will have to accelerate the project because the Kosong-Ni Virus is currently airborne and the population is in danger of being wiped out. Playable: Rashim, Spongebubba, Doctor Yatsushita Find Rashim's calculations. News Report A week later, Rashim watches a news report in New London. The report shows people fleeing from the virus, one of these people being a little girl. Playable: Little girl, Mother Boss: Kosong-Ni Virus Rich but desperate Rashim returns to the project to find many of the original Project Exodus candidates have been replaced with rich men and women. Doctor Yatsushita tells him this isn't the project he signed in for and leaves him in charge of the group. Rashim and the candidates travel back in time. Rashim and half of the candidates arrive outside Ancient Rome; the other half end up lost in Chaos Space. Playable: Rashim, Rich man Enemies: Romans Diagnosis: Failure A support unit, Lieutenant Stern, runs a diagnosis. Vice-President Greg Stilson takes charge and tells the rest of the group what Project Exodus is all about. They find out that they have arrived during the reign of Emperor Caligula and decide to trick him into mistakinf them for gods. They make their way into Rome and to the Amphitheatrum Statilii Tauri, where they find Emperor Caligula. Boss: Emperor Caligula A Previous Team? Meanwhile, Maddy tells Sal that there isn't another team. Sal points out that it's possible that there was a previous team; Liam's tunic and the tunic in a costume shop are exactly the same. Maddy sends a message to Waldstein demanding to know what's going on and she and Sal decide to visit the shop containing the tunic. Playable: Maddy Carter, Saleena Vikram Find the costume shop. Find the tunic. Bonding With Machines Elsewhere in New York, Liam and Bob are having a conversation. Liam decides to turn his phone on and calls Maddy. They return to the archway to discover a minor time contamination has occuredd. They discover the contamination has occuredd during Caligula's time as emperor. Maddy gives Liam and Bob 'Babelbuds', which allows them to translate English into the native language wherever they visit and vice versa. Liam and Bob are sent back to AD54. Playable: Liam O' Connor, Bob Enemies: Romans GeekMagnet After Liam and Bob have been sent back in time, Maddy and Sal discover that the generator isn't working properly. They visit GeekMagnet's to buy some replacement components. Meanwhile, some support units visit the archway looking for Maddy and Sal. All six of them have names; Faith, Abel, Bruno, Cassandra, Damien and Elijah. They ask Computer Bob where the TimeRiders are and Computer Bob reluctantly tells them. The support units split up. Abel, Faith, Daimen and Bruno find them returning to the archway. Playable: Maddy Carter, Saleena Vikram Boss: Abel, Faith, Daimen, Bruno On The Way To Rome Liam and Bob make their way into Rome in a horse-drawn cart. On their way, they notice bodies hanging from crucifixes. A week later, Liam is horrified at the alternate Rome which has been created by Caligula still being alive during this time period. Streets are over-crowded and ruled by gangs. Playable: Liam O' Connor, Bob Enemies: Gang members Boss: Gang boss Time To Return Liam and Bob leave Rome and wait for a time portal to appear to take them back. However, when the portal appears Maddy and Sal step out, along with the evil support unit Damien. Playable: Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram Boss: Damien The Story So Far... Liam informs Maddy and Sal of what has happened so far during his and Bob's time in the Roman Era. They head to where Liam and Bob have been staying in Rome. However, when they reach Rome they find a fight has taken place between the Landlord and the local gang. Playable: Liam O' Connor, Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram, Bob Enemies: Gang members Boss: Gang members A Mysterious Visitor Later that night, the Time Riders are visited by a mysterious visitor. The landlord lets him in and he and the visitor introduce themselves as Lucius Cornelius Macro and Quintus Lucius Cato. They tell the Time Riders of the support units acting as guards for Caligula; they are referred to as the 'Stone Men'. Lucius and Quintus decide to take the Time Riders to see Marcus Cornelius Crassus, one of the last Roman Senates. Playable: Lucius Cornelius Macro, Quintus Lucius Cato, Liam O' Connor, Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram, Bob The Roman Senate They explain to Marcus that Bob isn't a Stone Man. This leads to Quintus, Lucius and Marcus to come to the conclusion that Bob comes from the same place as the Stone Men. They decide to find people to help bring Caligula down. Playable: Quintus Lucius Carto, Lucius Cornelius Marco, Marcus Cornelius Crassus Objective: Rescue five people from perilous situations in order to recruit them to fight against Caligula. The Emperor's Residence Meanwhile, Emperor Caligula enters a dark room where he has been keeping Rashim prisoner. Caligula has realised Rashim and his fellow travellers aren't gods as he was led to believe. He examines the tools they brought with them. Rashim calls for Spongebubba. Nothing happens. Emperor Caligula believes it won't be long before he ascends to heaven. He talks about the day Rashim handed control of the Stone Men over to him. Playable: Rashim, Stilson Enemies: Stone Men Boss: Emperor Caligula I Predict A Riot Meanwhile, as the Praetorian Guard leave Rome, riots break out in the city. Playable: Liam O' Connor, Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram, Bob Enemies: Rioters, gang members Boss: Gang boss The Stone Men Arrive In Caligula's palace,Quintus and Lucius attempt to enter the secret room where Rashim is being held prisoner. However, the Stone Men appear before he gets chance. Playable: Quintus Lucius Carto, Lucius Cornelius Marco Enemies: The Stone Men A Stern Approach Quintus and Lucius ask Fronto to tell the others to enter the palace. Once the Time Riders arrive, they take them to the room they had attempted to enter but the support unit Stern stops them. Playable: Quintus Lucius Carto, Lucius Cornelius Marco, Liam O' Connor, Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram Boss: Stern Saving The Rash Liam is injured in the fight. He recieves medical attention whilst the others enter the room and find Rashim. They free him from the box he is imprisoned in and Rashim explains about his trip back in time and how it went wrong. Suddenly, the Stone Men burst in. Playable: Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram, Rashim, Bob, Quintus Lucius Carto, Lucius Cornelius Marco Enemies: Stone Men The Emperor's Stand Meanwhile, the Emperor's Praetorian Cavalry gather outside the palace. Quintus and Lucius leave the palace and try to hold them off. Playable: Quintus Lucius Carto, Lucius Cornelius Marco Enemies: Praetorian Cavalry Boss: Emperor Caligula Wanted After throwing a javelin at Emperor Calgula, Lucius becomes a wanted man and he and Quintus flee to the palace. They rejoin the Time Riders and Rashim. Rashim regains control of the Stone Men; he tells the Time Riders there is a sewer underneath Rome they can escape through and they start digging to find a way down into the sewer. Playable: Liam O' Connor, Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram, Rashim, Bob, Lucius Cornelius Marco, Quintus Lucius Carto, Stone Man Hole-ding them Up Eventually, they manage to dig a hole big enough to drop down and the Time Riders and Rashim jump into the sewers. The others stay behind and take on Caligula's men in order to buy them time. Playable: Lucius Cornelius Marco, Quintus Lucius Carto, Stone Man, Fronto Enemies: Praetorian Cavalry Back Outside Three days later, the Time Riders have successfully managed to escape Rome and are discussing why there's support units trying to kill them in 2001. They deduce that Waldstein must have sent them to kill them after Maddy left the Pandora message in the newspaper previously. Maddy tells Liam that he is ageing as a result of his travels through time and he and Foster are the same person. A time portal opens and a young Rashim appears with his support unit Spongebubba to set up the time equipment for Project Exodus. Playable: Liam O' Connor, Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram, Rashim, Bob, Spongebubba City Of Shadows The Last (two thousand and) One The TimeRiders arrive back in 2001 with Rashim and Spongebubba. Maddy tells Computer Bob to reset the time bubble back to Monday morning and sets off to find Foster with Sal. Playable: Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram Objective: Find Foster On The Road To Boston The Time Riders (now including Rashim and Spongebubba) and Foster prepare to run. However, first they must find a vehicle to use. Playable: Liam O' Connor, Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram, Bob, Rashim, Spongebubba, Foster Objective: Find the pieces to build a RV van and build the van. Realbean Coffee The team arrive at a shopping centre. They decide to split up; Maddy and Foster visit a coffee shop whilst the other half go shopping for food in a mini-supermarket. Maddy carries a tray of cofeee over to Foster. However, just as they are about to sit down and have a drink Sal comes running in and tells Maddy the support units have found them. Playable: Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram, Foster Boss: Abel, Faith, Daimen, Bruno Liam O' Connor, Bob, Rashim and Spongebubba join as playable characters later on in the level. In the toyshop, they split up leaving only Maddie and Foster as playable characters. Terror Of Time Foster offers to distract the support units whilst the others escape. The Time Riders flee and hear a gunshot, suspecting it to be the support units shooting Foster. They are arrested on suspicion of being terrorists. Playable: Saleena Vikram, Rashim Boss: Kent The Escalator Woman Faith spots Maddy near the escalators in the shopping centre. A large woman is blocking Maddy's path. Maddy tries to barge past her but she won't move. Playable: Madeline Carter, Woman Boss: Faith 'Sorry For Earlier' Sal and Rashim give Kent some aliases and fake contact numbers. The guard is happy to let them go. They return to the shopping centre to find shoppers fleeing from the building as windows explode and the sound of gunshots surrounds them. Maddy appears and urges them to run. Faith spots them. Playable: Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram, Rashim Boss: Faith Maddy's (fake) family They arrive in Boston. Maddy and Sal leave the van in search of Maddy's family home. Playable: Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram Objective: Find Maddy's 'parents' and their actual kid Needing Support Maddy and Sal return, clearly upset. They reveal to Liam that they are support units and their life is a lie. They decide to leave Boston and head for Newton. They decide to set up a new base, however they'll need more money first. Playable: Liam O' Connor, Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram, Rashim, Bob, Becks, Spongebubba Objective: Collect 40,000 LEGO studs. School life They arrive at a abandoned school. Maddy says she needs a coffee. Playable: Liam O' Connor, Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram, Rashim, Bob, Becks, Spongebubba Objective: Find a cup of coffee. The New Base They decide to travel back to Victorian London. Maddy creates a couple of squares on the floor with masking tape and reassures Liam that this method of time travel is perfectly safe. Bob and Rashim stand in the squares first and are transported back to Victorian London. Liam follows. Liam, Rashim and Bob enquire about renting a room. They manage to secure a deal with two people who own a place near the Holborn Viaduct, Delbert and Bertie. They hand them the keys to the room however Rashim drops them and they lose the keys. Playable: Liam O' Connor, Bob, Rashim Objective: Find the keys. Detention Maddy and Becks are the only members of the Time Riders left in 2001. Whilst they prepare to leave in the classroom, three guards burst in. Playable: Madeline Carter, Becks Enemies: Guards Boss: Faith The Absence Of Becks Maddy arrives in Victorian London. She waits with Liam and the others for Becks. However Becks doesn't turn up. Meanwhile, Faith also arrives in Victorian London and is mistaken for Jack The Ripper. She becomes friends with a future victim of Jack The Ripper Mary Kelly. She rescues Mary (changing time so she survives) and the Time Riders (noticing a contamination) travel back in time to correct things. Playable: Liam O' Connor, Madeline Carter, Saleena Vikram, Rashim, Bob Boss: Faith The Pirate Kings The Fire Of London The Time Riders decide to visit the Fire Of London, however a large explosion causes them to seperate. Liam and Rashim fall unconscious and wake up among some rubble and the dead bodies of those who got caught up in the same explosion. They escape on a ship with a young kid, whose mother has thrusted onto Liam to look after. Playable: Liam O' Connor, Rashim Objective: Help out around the ship as a part of the ship's crew by building LEGO objects Pirating The Ship Pirates invade the ship. Liam and the crew prepare to fight them off. Playable: Liam O' Connor, Rashim Enemies: Pirates The Signal Meanwhile, Maddy and Bob have picked up a signal from Rashim. It is coming from Port Royal. They open a portal and take a look. Playable: Madeline Carter, Bob Enemies: Pirates Signal Shack Bob indicates the shack that the signal is coming from. They enter and instead of Rashim, they find Captain Jack Teale (captain of the ship Liam and Rashim find themselves on). Playable: Madeline Carter, Bob Objective: Find the 'transponder' pendant A Unhappy Crew The boy who was forced into Liam's care (William) tells him that the rest of the crew are having a meeting. They are unhappy with their captain. Meanwhile, Jack makes Rashim his second-in-command. Rashim tells Liam, who is less than happy with the news (as far as he is concerned, Rashim shouldn't be helping him). Liam suggests he becomes captain of the ship. The crew meet up and elect a new captain in the form of Rashim. Playable: Liam O' Connor, Rashim Boss: Captain Jack Teale